1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel and highly effective composition and method for the treatment of animals and more particularly of farm animals for the purpose of qualitatively and quantitatively improving meat production due to a better and faster utilization of the feed, weight gain, and tenderizing effect on the meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general use is a method of improving meat production as to quality and quantity which method consists in the early castration of the animals. In principle this method is based on reducing the male type characters of the meat. The same principle is made use of in the administration of female hormones, either alone or in combination with other sex hormones. Hormone feeding as well as administration of antibiotics for similar purposes are objectionable because residues remaining in the meat at slaughtering time are objectionable from the health point of view. The main drawback of these methods, however, is their rather limited efficacy.